A Demon and his toy
by Nekkoismyname
Summary: a new parody of Get-anime


A Demon and his Toy

Fufu looked at the sleeping boy. The potion had taken effect almost immediately -- at least the first part that put him to sleep. But the second power of the potion was the important one. Fufu knelt by him, lying on black furs spread on the floor of the manor, and picked up a lock of soft brown hair. They were perfect opposites. Mizu was light and he was dark.

With practiced hands, Fufu undressed his new toy, revealing a slender, pale body. His skin was like silk, unblemished except for Emo markings, twin slashes on his cheeks, his wrists, his ankles, and, best of all, his hips. Fufu gently touched those, feeling the silky curve of his hip. His hand moved downward and entangled its long fingers in the pure hair at the juncture of his legs. Under it was a penis, not particular large, and balls, well-formed but also not overly sized. But their proportions went perfectly with his slender body. Beautiful! The boy was so beautiful; a white mirror image of his own dark beauty.

He moved to Mizu's head and nuzzled his cheek with his lips. Then brushed them across his full lips. The Sleeper gave a soft moan and parted those perfect lips. Fufu pressed a kiss, slipping his tongue between those lips. Mizu moaned again and sucked the tongue inside his mouth. Fufu gave a little moan of his own. He didn't expect this strong of a reaction! The potion was working even better than he had hoped!

He deepened the kiss as his hands stroked the satin shoulders, then moved downward and across, to tease tiny pink nipples until they stood hard. The Dark Demon moved until he was nearly lying completely on top of his pale captive. His groin began to grind against the Boy, and soon his sex came to life, swelling and hardening. He could feel a slight hardening beneath him, but nothing more.

Fufu was not dismayed -- the Boy obviously had never been with another male before -- but he would soon learn the joys of that way of joining. He moved off of Mizu and moved to kneel between his legs, pushing them up and apart. He crouched down, nestled between the slender legs, the pale treasure directly in front of him. With a gentle hand, he held the still soft penis aloft, and began to tease the velvet head, running the very tip of his tongue around and inside the tiny opening. The Boy groaned and began to move his hips slightly. Fufu teased some more and was rewarded with a noticeable swell. In repose, Mizu was normal sized, but at attention, he was anything but. The delicious penis lengthened by more than its own half and the diameter by at least a third. Suddenly, the length in his hand was heavy and hard, and Mizu thrust it at him, trying to find the pleasure of his mouth. Fufu smiled and happily complied, going back to his teasing. His other hand searched and found the heavy round balls -- he did not remember them being this large! -- And he kneaded in time to the rhythm of his tongue.

Mizu's hips were moving steadily now. Fufu looked up at the face -- the Boy's eyes were tightly closed, but the mouth was open and panting, and the cheeks were flushed. His skin was beginning to glisten with perspiration that was popping to the surface as the heat of his body rose. Fufu left the swollen organ, and moved the Boy upward and lifted his balls, revealing a tiny pink mouth nestled in between alabaster cheeks. The Dark Demon gave a little groan of desire and crouched down even lower. He spread the cheeks even farther apart, revealing him completely. To his amazement and secret joy, tiny purple marks were on both sides of the little mouth -- Mizu had another set of markings! And Fufu was very sure that no one had ever seen them before. He kissed the puckered mouth and then began to lick, tasting the sour-salt of the Captive.

Mizu moaned deeply and his claws sunk into the furs as Fufu administered to him. For many long minutes, the Dark Demon teased this new mouth, occasionally fondling the heavy balls or stroking the swollen penis that was just above his head. Finally, he could stand no more. His own penis was aching and screaming for release and he moved so that he was kneeling between the Boy's legs. Mizu was spread wide open, hips moving steadily, and his flat stomach wet from the copious liquid that was coming from his penis. Fufu had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

He moved closer and pushed the Boy's legs up and over, exposing the desired entrance. Slowly, carefully he took the pre-ejaculate from his own penis and moistened the tiny hole. Then, with practiced care, Fufu pushed himself inside, very slowly, letting the Boy adjust to him. For long minutes, he held himself back as he entered, until he was finally completely inside, nestled deliciously in the hot passage of his toy. It felt so good! So tight! The joy of a virgin male!

Fufu licked his lips and then began his pump -- slowly and steadily. Like all demons, he had a lot of stamina and he could make it last for a long, long time. He closed his eyes and began to pant slightly, lost in the incredible feeling of being inside the perfect body underneath him. Finally, even he could hold back no longer, and he thrust himself deep, hovering over the Boy, watching his face, and began to pump in his semen. Like everything else, Fufu pumped slowly, pouring in more liquid with every thrust. Over and over he forced slick cream into the very bowels of his toy, until finally he was satiated and fell heavily on top of the Sleeper..

He was covered in sweat and panting from the exertion, very close to blacking out from the effort.

Suddenly he felt his hair being pulled which in turn pulled his head backward and off the Boy. He cried out with pain and looked down and turned ashen.

Mizu was awake, his eyes deep red, teeth bared in a angry grin.

"My turn!" he snarled.

With one easy motion, Mizu flipped Fufu so that he was on bottom, and pushed the Dark Demon's face and shoulders into the fur. Fufu was completely helpless. He was exhausted and could find no purchase. And Mizu was incredibly strong Fuf did not know thin when he kidnapped The Boy that he was actually a fully fledged Fox Demon. Like Fufu, his lithe form belied prodigious demon strength. Holding Fufu's shoulders down, Mizu pulled his hips up and then his legs apart. Fufu moaned, suddenly remembering the size of that penis! This was going to hurt -- a lot!

In one hard thrust, the Fox Demon buried himself inside. Fufu gave a muffled scream and then his whole body broke out in cold sweat, going into shock with the invasion of that huge foreign body into the depths of his bowels. He groaned and tried to go limp, knowing that any resistance would hurt even more. He could feel a warm wetness between his legs and knew that it was his own blood, leaking from a torn body.

Mizu was relentless, and also had a demon's stamina. For nearly an hour he moved in and out of Fufu's limp body. Only the groans that issued with every hard thrust told the Fox that the hapless demon was still conscious. Finally, long after Fufu gave up hope for an ending to his misery, the Fox emptied himself, pushing in even deeper, pressing Fufu so hard into the fur that he thought he was going to suffocate. He felt himself begin to blackout and then suddenly the weight disappeared. He turned his head and gulped in air.

Mizu was dressing, his back to him. "I should kill you for this!" He did not turn around. "But I won't. Always remember who is stronger. And if you ever touch me or any of mine again, I will do much worse to you that give you an easy death." Then he left without a glance or another word.

Fufu moaned in pain, his bruised rear leaking blood and semen. It would quite a few days before he was even able to walk with pain. But the lesson was learned -- never again would Fufu go near the Fox clan.

Ah, but for one short time, they were so beautiful together -- perfect opposites -- Dark and Light.


End file.
